The Way I Loved You
by fandggf3026
Summary: Bad boy Fabian! Goodie goodie eddie! and regular Nina? it's a song fic for "the way I loved you." Please read and review! I hope you like it!


**Hi peoples! I just wanna say thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!**

**The song is called " the way I loved you" and it's by Taylor Swift! If you haven't heard it I suggest you do because it's one of my favorite songs!**

* * *

**_he is sensible _**

**_and so incredible_**

Eddie... What can I say about Eddie? He's the perfect boyfriend. He just always knows what to do. He amazes me.

_**and all me single friends are jealous**_

I remember the time I told my friends, I was dating the famous Eddie Miller. I could see the disappointment in Patricia's eyes when I told her.

_**he say everything I need to hear**_

_**and it's like I couldn't ask for anything**_** better**

I guess I would say Eddie is made for me. He knows how to calm me down and keep me sane after I have a horrible day. I couldn't ask for anything more.

**_he opens up my door_**

**_and I get into his car_**

**_and he says you look beautiful_ tonight...**

I remember our first date, perfection. He picked me up right on time, with his amazingly expensive sports car. He was a perfect gentle-man. He took me to the most expensive restaurant in town. It was all perfect, he was perfect...

_**and I feel perfectly** **fine**_

everything was just too perfect.

_**but I miss**_

_**screaming, and fighting, and kissing in the rain!**_

But I missed _him_, I missed our crazy and reckless relationship. I missed his rough and passionate kisses. I missed hating him and falling in love with him continuously.

_**and its 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name! **_

_**You're so in love that you act insane** _

I missed our spontaneous dates, how he used to randomly come to my house at midnight and take me on the most amazing moonlight dates, how he used to call me gorgeous even though I was wearing my hello kitty pajamas and my hair was in a messy bun. I missed getting kicked out of random places for being insanely loud.

_**and that the way I loved you! **_

_**Breaking down and coming undone,**_

_**it's a roller coaster kind of rush**_

I missed how easily I could cry in front of him, or be myself. I missed the butterfly's my stomach felt or the sparks I felt when he kissed me.

_**and I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**and that's the way I loved you!**_

I felt so many emotions around him, so much love, And hate, and passion,and lust. I couldn't believe how he made me feel.I love _him!_

_**he respect my space **_

_**and never make me wait**_

_**and he calls exactly when he says he will** _

Eddie leaves me alone when I'm angry or upset. He buys me a lot of gifts and texts me those stupidly adorable " good night" and " good morning" texts .( which sometimes wake me up!)

_**he's close to my mother**_

_**talks business with my**_** father**

Gran loves Eddie, of course. She already considers him her son!

_**he's charming and endearing **_

_**and I'm**_** comfortable**

I guess I'm ok and I guess he's ok...

_**but I miss **_

_**screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

but Eddie will never be _him!_ hell! I even miss our stupid fights! How he drove me to tears, but he always made up for it, apologizing and holding me in his arms.

_**and it's 2a.m. and I'm cursing your name!**_

_**your so in love that you act insane! **_

_**and that's the way I loved**_** you!**

I missed his ripped jeans, and the smell of his leather jacket. I miss his confidence and how adventurous he was.

_**breaking down and coming undone!**_

_**its a roller coaster kind of rush**_

_**and I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**and that's the way I loved you!**_

I just wish we would've never broken up! I wish we didnt have that ridicuolous fight! I wish I never meet Eddie! I wish I never started dating Eddie!

_I wish I was still with_ Fabian!**  
**

**_and he can't see the smile I'm faking _**

**_and my hearts not breaking_**

**_cause I'm not feeling anything at all!_ **

and that's why I was here, at Anubis cafe, singing my heart out, with tears streaming down my face!

**_and you were wild and crazy _**

**_just so frustrating, intoxicating,_**

**_complicating, got way by some mistake and_ now**

My thoughts, my regrets were racing through my head, I didn't want Eddie I want Fabian! But it's to late, we had the stupid fight, said said we never meant, and... Broke up.

_**I'll miss**_

_**screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**and it's 2a.m. and I'm cursing your name!**_

_**I'm so in love that I act insane **_

_**and that's the way I loved you!**_

buts it to late! Ill never feel his lips agains mine again! Or inhale the intoxicating scent of his leather jacket! Or go on one of our crazy, amazing dates!

_**breaking down and coming undone**_

_**it's a roller coaster kind of rush **_

_**and I never I knew I could feel that at much**_

_**and that's the way I loved you!**_

_**Oh! Oh!**_

I'll never be his girl again.

_**and that's the way I loved you!**_

_**Oh! Oh!**_

_**never knew I could feel that much!**_

_**and that's the way I loved you**_

Applause floods my ears as finally acknowledge the crowd. I take a quick scan before getting off the stage, freezing in place as I spot some familiar faces. Eddie and Fabian. Eddie quickly stands up and walks over to me. I look down, not able to face him.

" I'm guessing that song wasn't about me?" he smiles sheepishly. I shake my head no, still looking down as I quickly run my hand through my hair.

He sighs and lifts my chin up with his finger. " Bye Nina." He says as he kisses my forehead. He gives my one last smile and I watch as he exits until I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I spin around quickly, melting as I catch sight of his icy blue eyes. Fabian. He smirks and me, lovingly.

" Nines. Nice song." he greets. I'm speechless. " I missed you so much." He continues as he leans to to kiss me passionately. I immediately kiss back and when he askes for permission I happily oblige. When the kiss ends I'm speechless, once again. He smiles brightly and hugs me, as I inhale his scent, leather of course.

" Fabian." I manage to murmur. He stops hugging me and and smirks again.

" You up for a ride? " he asks. Of course, his motorcycle. I nod rapidly, shocked he's here. That they were both here.

" How did you kn-" I begin

" Amber." he cuts me off. Of course, I'll have to thank her later. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the cafe and too his red motorcycle. He throws me an extra helmet and a receive a great surprise when I notice it still has my name on it, with a heart surrounding it. I smile as I slip the helmet on and get on, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He sighs contently and starts the motorcycle, driving to who-knows-where!

As we turn on a corner he says to me " I love you."

I smirk, something I've picked up from him, and reply " I love you too."

* * *

**Well?! What do you think! Please review! I'm considering adding some more song fic chapters! That is if you review asking me to! **

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**~ Melz**


End file.
